


Nuggy Nums

by Zero_Zivan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Pokemon, Pokesona - Freeform, Scorbunny, typhlosion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Zivan/pseuds/Zero_Zivan
Summary: Commissioned by Krudog, this story features McPippyPants's sona Dipper andInkBlotFox's Grumpy and is based onan image made by Pippy herself!Hopefully you all enjoy!





	Nuggy Nums

There had been a time, Grumpy thought to himself, when his house was normal. He could count on coming home from guild work looking forward to a full belly, just enough time to relax and curl up in his soft, warm bed… even ice-types needed that comfort every now and then.

He really couldn’t remember when that bygone time was though, as he snorted and tossed his head to loosen the bedsheets that were wrapped over his chest, behind his shoulder and over his face, managing to toss a flap of the soft cloth off his eyes. It was dark, making it hard for him to see his surroundings, but he could still make out a little more than he was able to when blindfolded. There was a dim orange light peeking through his bedroom door, leading out to the living room where he had heard that yell that woke him up so suddenly that he fell out of bed trying to fight off what he thought was an attacker.

It was only one word. “YES!!” shouted at the top of their lungs. Still addled from his sleep, the Typhlosion pressed his paws into the floorboards and pushed himself upright, doing his best to disentangle himself from the linens and kick off what was left. His own natural pockets of flesh radiated a cool blue light that gave his eyes a means to see where he was going as he trudged out of his room to face the home intruder and whatever mess they made.

As soon as he rounded the corner, the ice-type badger groaned, stomped his foot and swore. “God DAMMIT Dipper! What time is it!?”

It turned out that the break-in was orchestrated entirely by a single Pokémon, one Dipper the Scorbunny - who was at that very moment sitting spread-eagle on his sofa with crumbs dripping from her whiskers as she stuffed freshly-heated meat nuggets into her piehole. Cinders from the flame she had lit herself to cook them were just fizzling out from her fingers, enough for him to see that still more of the crumbs were littering her gut and the cushions around her.

“Time for nuggies. Duh.” Dipper popped another of the meaty shapes into her mouth before she continued, making more of a pig of herself in the process of muffling her words while she talked. “You always stock the best ones. You spoil me!” She finished with a wink.

Grumpy didn’t notice the gesture at all. He was checking the nearest clock in his house that could be seen in the dim light being cast by the pair, which happened to be the digital one sitting on the coffee table next to the sofa. “It’s three in the morning,” he groused to the Scorbunny. “Have all the nugs you want -” it wasn’t like he could stop her anyway - “but do it quieter for God’s sake.” He turned away and took a step back in the direction of his bedroom. “I need my sleep.”

“No, what you need is some exercise. Take a look at that belly of yours!”

Grumpy winced as Dipper switched on a lamp, bringing light to the living room with a blinding orange flash. After the initial aggravation at being blinded with no warning, he couldn’t do much more than stare at the Scorbunny with confusion. To an untrained eye, she looked more fit between the two of them, with her slimmer midsection and strong thighs, “perfect for kicking butt” as she liked to say. Grumpy himself did have a larger gut and less muscle in his legs. But that was what an untrained Pokémon would think. Despite the type advantage Dipper had over him, Grumpy was no slouch either. Typhlosions naturally were built the way he was, able to take more hits and deal out more punishment in a fight. Dipper knew that, considering they’d sparred a bunch in the past and their score was pretty much even.

“You woke me up to challenge me to a fight while you’re stuffing your face?” he inquired incredulously.

Dipper wasn’t deterred. “Kind of. But knowing you, going out to the grounds is too much effort with you all sleepy and twice as salty. And it’d suck to smash all the stuff you’ve got in your house.” She had finished the chicken nuggets now, and pressed her back into the sofa cushions while her legs scooted forward, her paw seductively tracing the inside of her thigh, and drawing attention to her exposed intimate lips and anus. “We could exercise some of your stamina though.”

A quickie. Grumpy should have guessed. Another long huff of a breath escaped his nostrils as he rubbed his eyes to shake off some of his exhaustion. There were two things Dipper never took “no” for when she knew she could get them out of someone, and they were food and sex. Grumpy wasn’t exactly turned off to the idea of getting some from her, but the time and place she picked were inconvenient to say the least. Still, this was Dipper he was dealing with. If he tried to throw her out and go back to bed, she’d only break back in, set fire to whatever parts of his bed weren’t still on ice, and then have her way with him by force.

Not to mention, with her showing herself off like that his body was already reacting eagerly. He didn’t have to look to know that a particular bit of pink was showing just under his belly, judging from the smug look in Dipper’s eyes.

“Fine.” Even if he wanted it, Grumpy wasn’t about to beg and give Dipper the satisfaction of thinking she got away with her coy little game. “How do you want it?”

“I want you...” Dipper instructed him as she leaned forward, brushing off the last of the bread crumbs from her face and chest and swiveling a finger toward him - “...to lie down.”

The Typhlosion sighed, but did as he was told: getting on his knees, he put his legs out on the carpet and pressed his back on the floor. His eyes naturally went to the ceiling fan as it spun, and wondered if he might be able to get back to sleep just watching it turn.

As usual, the spunky little fire-type was not about to let that happen. Practically as soon as he was flat on the floor she leaped on him, her butt digging into his gut while her legs straddled his full and bobbing erection. The landing made him groan unhappily, but his dick couldn’t be more ecstatic with the feeling of Dipper’s sex pressing against it. It was like the thin trail she left on his base was a trigger for it to bob into her face.

“Well hello to you too big guy~” Dipper cooed.

“Do you HAVE to talk to it?” Grumpy groaned. His only answer was the rabbit taking his tip into her mouth and shoving it in past her teeth before he even had the time to realize how fast she was moving. She kept him there, closed her mouth over him and suckled for a few seconds, and was rewarded with a hot spurt of precum straight to the back of her throat. Only at that point did she let up, leaning back to smack her lips.

Grumpy might have grabbed her ass if his claws weren’t still in the carpet. Dipper was way too fast for him to keep up in this sort of battlefield, and her natural warmth (in both senses of the word) was getting him exactly where she wanted him to be.

“Slow down for God’s sake--!!”

Still ignoring him, Dipper jumped right back to action with a blowjob that as far as Grumpy was concerned didn’t feel physically possible. He was almost certain that he was halfway down her neck at points, or maybe that was his nerves making a bigger deal out of her ministrations than he could mentally handle. There was no question, at least, that she was melting his mind as she bobbed her head up and down with a speed only a spunky little firestarter could manage.

Grumpy finished. Hard. Dipper wasn’t prepared for the shot, and a fair amount of his spunk spattered her lips and chest as she pulled back for a breath, leaving him groaning and shoving his head backward. The thick semen was launched out of his body with two more pulses, and he was left heaving breaths helplessly under Dipper’s backside.

“All right,” he breathed at last with a paw over his eyes. “You got what you wanted. Can you at least clean up before you go, ‘cause I don’t--”

He had been talking about the sofa, but either Dipper didn’t get the message or was taunting him further - because he felt her lean forward and then another shock of pleasure rattled his brain as she returned to her speedy aggressive blowjob, running her tongue over the back of his shaft while the roof of her mouth brushed against the tip, eking out still more of his sperm.

Grumpy, tired as he was, couldn’t put any effort into the moment himself other than holding his head and trying not to overstrain himself either holding back or taking part in her advances. It was clear that Dipper was not done, and didn’t want to be done anytime soon... 

This was going to be a long, exhausting and dirty morning.


End file.
